


We're all mad

by Riddler_ENygma



Series: Not Magic. Science. [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu sei matto."</p><p>Quella frase l'aveva sentita così tante volte da illudersi di essere ormai immune a quelle tre semplici parole; eppure, quando la Salvatrice – così la chiamavano – lo etichettò come tutto il resto del suo mondo, un moto di rabbia e disgusto percorse il corpo di Jefferson che, roteando gli occhi, le rivolse un sorriso sghembo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all mad

**Titolo:** We're all mad  
 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
 **Personaggi:** Jefferson, Emma Swan  
 **Pairing:** Mad Swan  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** **SAFE**  
 **Avvertimenti:** Gen, Missing Moment  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 132  
 **Note: 1.** Brevi flashfic nate per una piccola sfida con [Princess Kurenai](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=28590)  
 **2.** Fa schifo ed i personaggi sono OOC.  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore!

**_ _ **

"Tu sei matto."

Quella frase l'aveva sentita così tante volte da illudersi di essere ormai immune a quelle tre semplici parole; eppure, quando la Salvatrice – così la chiamavano – lo etichettò come tutto il resto del suo mondo, un moto di rabbia e disgusto percorse il corpo di Jefferson che, roteando gli occhi, le rivolse un sorriso sghembo.

Cosa poteva capire lei di quello che aveva dovuto sopportare in tutti quegli anni? Come poteva comprendere la sofferenza di vedere la persona più importante della sua vita, priva di ricordi e lontana da lui? E con quale coraggio dava a lui del folle, senza sapere cosa significasse svegliarsi ogni giorno con la consapevolezza che sarebbe rimasto sempre tutto uguale?

"Siamo tutti matti, qui." sussurrò allora il Cappellaio all'orecchio di Emma. "E i matti... bisogna assecondarli!"

 


End file.
